Magic can be a tool
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Merlin is in love with prince Arthur. He can't stand it anymore. He has a plan. He's going to get from the prat what he wants. But is it really the best way? Warnings: SLASH, man/man, ArthurxMerlin. Three parts!
1. Magic can be a tool

Sorry guys! I had to censure this chapter because I don't want to lose my account. But don't be afraid. I just made an account on adultfanfiction and I will soon update all my adult stories there. The nickname is the same.

More details on my profile soon!

* * *

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**Warnings: SLASH, man on man**

**I started writing it a while ago but I didn't finish it. Yesterday I found it and I decided to write the rest. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

_**Magic can be a tool**_

Merlin was prince Arthur's manservant and friend. However he didn't tell him everything. The dark haired boy had magic. It was a secret that he couldn't share with him. But still there was something else about him. Merlin had also hopeless feelings towards the handsome blonde. His love and desires were growing and growing with every day of his doleful life.

The boy sometimes thought that one day he would do something stupid. His dreams became more courageous and dirtier. Merlin knew that it was sick but what could he do? He was only a young and horny man.

The sorcerer finally lost his mind. He was desperate. He needed to do something and some dirty idea crossed his mind. It was dangerous but the boy thought that it was worth the risk.

Merlin carefully planned everything. He prepared the disguise. Black clothes and good mask were all what he needed. Besides he had to find some spells in his book of magic. It took him a while but the boy was excited because of the fact that he was actually doing something.

Finally that day came. Merlin did all his chores for Arthur and came to his and Gaius' chamber. He waited as the old physician fell asleep and then escaped from his bedroom in disguise. In the way to Arthur's chambers he was very careful. He didn't want to lose the chance that he had.

Merlin knew that he was risking. His magic powers could be revealed but he couldn't think clear when his desires were so strong. Arthur was worth that. The boy could at least die trying to do something that he wanted with all his heart.

The boy slipped into the Arthur's chamber aa quiet as his own clumsiness let him. In fact Merlin was able to be quite graceful when he could gain some profits.

Arthur was sleeping in his bad snoring lightly. Merlin couldn't help but thought that prince looked and sounded very cute. He started to desire him even more.

Merlin made his way towards the bed. _"Now or never."_ he thought and placed a chaste kiss on prince's cheek. Arthur's smell was so magnetic. They boy couldn't believe that he hadn't done it before.

Abruptly the blonde opened his eyes. They were a bit foggy but Arthur was aware that something strange was happening. However before he could say anything, Merlin whispered a spell thanks to which prince couldn't recognize his servant's voice. Then the young warlock cast the second spell.

"What's going on?" Arthur whispered because he was not able to scream. The future king wanted to jump off of bed but he couldn't move. Merlin's spell worked. Arthur could only lie on the bed and waited for that evil sorcerer's vengeance. The blonde thought that it was attempt on his life.

Arthur was watching the sorcerer very carefully. He wanted to prove that he was not a coward and that he could face the death. "Do it!" The blonde snarled. "Kill me."

The foreigner only snapped his fingers and Arthur's shirt disappeared showing prince's well-built and very naked chest. It made Arthur confused. He was ready for lots of things but not for something like that.

Suddenly Merlin leant down and did even more confusing thing. He started licking Arthur's chest making the future king gasping. The prince didn't want to admit it but he liked the feeling of warlock's tongue on his skinn especially on his nipples.

Merlin was horny so he didn't wait long and snapped the fingers one more time. This time Arthur was lying wearing only his tight breeches.

The warlock started grabbling him. Merlin's trousers exhibited his erection very well. It was all to much for Arthur and his own cock. The future king was aroused as well. He stopped thinking about magic. He just wanted the touch of the other man.

Merlin started taking off prince's breeches without spells. He wanted to do it with his fingers.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Arthur was very amazed by his own reactions but he didn't care. The future king wanted more and more.

Merlin drew up and started slowly, very slowly, taking off his trousers. Arthur was like in trance watching the sorcerer.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

"Do you want it?" the warlock asked.

The prince nodded. The desire was written on his face.

"Good." Merlin smirked. His mask showed his mouth and his eyes. But there was dark in the room and the warlock used his spells. Arthur couldn't recognize him.

The sorcerer pushed prince's legs harshly.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Finally they came. Arthur was first. He couldn't stand it any longer. The spot, the heat, the stranger and his magic were just too much. The prince knew that having sex with a man he broke the law. That practices were forbidden in Christian world. But most of all the prince was doing it with a sorcerer. Maybe he had no choice because the warlock had used a spell but he enjoyed it and it was surely the act of betrayal.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

After a huge climax he fell on the prince's flesh. They both breathed hard. It was their first time not only together but also at all.

Merlin couldn't help but bit into Arthur's neck. The prince moved him closer. It was really strange but Arthur felt safe with that warlock. As if he knew him.

The sorcerer lifted his head up and placed a sweet kiss on Arthur's mouth. Then he stood up and just went out. He got what he wanted. So why did he feel so bad and miserably?

* * *

**And what do you think? Just let me know and review!**


	2. Fears and desires

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**Warnings: SLASH, man on man**

**After reading your reviews I decided to continue that story which meant to be a one-shoot. Now I know that it's going to have three parts/chapters.  


* * *

**

_**Fears and desires**_

Arthur Pendragon lay in his large, royal bed and couldn't fall asleep. It was the middle of the night but the events that had happened were still so fresh and confusing. The blonde could not believe that it was real, that it wasn't just a dream. But the pain in his gut reminded him that it couldn't be a lie or his imagination.

The prince breathed heavily. What was the worst, he didn't feel like a prince, like a future king any more. In short moment of pleasure he lost himself and his pride. Arthur thought that he had broken every important rule. He had had the man, the sorcerer inside of himself. Even after that few hours he still felt such a warm in his heart. The blonde couldn't blame the spell any longer. It had been broken when the warlock had gone. There was something in prince's heart that longed for that stranger who seemed to be a bit familiar. Arthur couldn't place it. The sorcerer hadn't done nothing bad to him. The blonde wanted to think that the warlock raped him but he knew that it wasn't true. The raped person didn't enjoy, didn't have fun, didn't long. And Arthur did.

It all scared the young man so much. He felt as if there were two persons in him. The first was the brave heir of the throne who should find the sorcerer and kill him, who should have felt disgusted and ashamed for what he had allowed to happen and who wanted vengeance. But there was also the second person named Arthur, being just Arthur, the young boy who wanted the stranger to come back to let him feel a human, not and prince, once again.

The future king thought about his father. He saw in his mind's eyes Uther's furious face. Arthur trembled. His father would never forgive him what he had done. The betrayal was so big, so unforgotten. Uther's son had broken two of the greatest rules in that kingdom. The rules about magic and sexual relationships between two males or two females.

However Arthur couldn't help what he felt. Somewhere in depths of his heart and his soul was something what always knew that his father wasn't right all the time. The blonde remembered some cruel facts of his childhood. He couldn't understand the fact that his father had ordered to kill a little girl who had used magic to heal a puppy. She hadn't hurt anyone but she had lost her life.

"It's unfair," Arthur whispered into the darkness.

oOoOo

Merlin fell on the cold floor in his bedroom. He had tried to clear his mind outdoors but walking and night's air didn't help. The boy was trembling. He couldn't believe in what he had done to Arthur. He loved him but it was not an excuse. His behaviour had been selfish and he knew that very well.

"I'm sorry," the dark haired youth whispered. "I'm sorry..." Tears ran down his cheeks. Merlin's heart was aching so much that he wasn't sure if he would see the morning. The boy even thought that the death wasn't a bad idea. At least he wouldn't have to face the prince.

Suddenly he stripped himself. He was so angry that he was half-aware of what he was doing. Merlin started stroking his cock. He wanted to make his movements and touches painful and harsh but they gave him as much pain as pleasure. The boy knew that it was wrong. First he had used the prince, his friend, the man that he should protect, in sexual way. Now he was wanking himself thinking about Arthur and wanting the prince's touch so much.

_I'll go to hell_, he thought but couldn't stop himself from doing it. Soon Merlin come into his hands, weeping tears in the same time.

Scared and ashamed boy climbed into his bed. He hid himself beneath the blanket and fell into uneasy sleep.

oOoOo

The sun rose just when Merlin woke up. He couldn't fall asleep again. The thought that he had to face the price soon made him feel even more sick. However he decided to get up of bed and put some clothes on himself. Gaius would be really surprised if he found his ward all naked. Merlin didn't want to answer any awkward questions.

He paced the floor in his bedroom but it didn't help him at all. Everything seemed to be hopeless. "I'll go to hell... damn it!" he swore aloud.

Merlin came up to the window. It was a bit dirty. He hadn't had time to clean it recently. The boy opened it so he could watch almost empty street. He saw only one woman, who was walking towards the target, and some two servants. That view didn't help him. Nothing was going to help him. Merlin had troubles and he couldn't escape them.

After an hour Gaius went into Merlin's bedroom. The old man was surprised when he saw his ward ready for a workday.

"You're not sleeping?" the physician asked the boy. "It's a miracle or you have killed the real Merlin and now you impersonate him."

"Very funny, Gaius," the boy muttered rolling his eyes. "I couldn't sleep. That's all!"

The old man looked at him carefully. "Are you okay, Merlin? Aren't you ill or something?"

Gaius even wanted to check if he had a fever but the warlock just moved away. "I'm completely fine, Gaius," he lied. "And now excuse me but I have work to do."

Before the old man could say anything, Merlin ran away of their quarter. "You're a terrible liar Merlin," Gaius said to an empty room. "You should remember about it."

oOoOo

Arthur was lying in bed, watching the ceiling. He felt even more confused than before. Suddenly he heard some footsteps and after a while Merlin appeared in the door with prince's breakfast.

The blonde's heart beat faster. He hadn't been thinking about it but then he realised that Merlin's presence could be uncomfortable. It was a stupid thought but he feared that Merlin could see something, guess something or even smell something. Arthur felt as his cheeks got warm with blush.

"Good morning, Arthur." Merlin tried to sound airily. The most important thing was to act as if nothing had happened. Only sorcerer was aware that they both knew about night's events.

"Merlin," the prince greeted him. He looked at the window when his manservant drew the curtain. It was very early. "What are you doing here?" Arthur asked him.

The boy looked at him but he couldn't stand prince's eyes and he turned his gaze away again. "Me? I'm your manservant if you've forgotten and it's my job to be here and prepare you for another day."

Arthur sighed. "I'm not stupid, _Merlin_. I know who you are. But it's quite early and you are _always_ late."

"Not always!" the boy protested. "Just... usually."

"That's a difference." Arthur couldn't help but rolled his eyes. Merlin decided to be a perfect servant just in a day when the prince needed more time alone and felt so confused.

"You should get up and eat the breakfast," the warlock suggested his master.

Just then Arthur realised that he was all naked. The prince moved awkwardly under the blanket. There was no way that he could get up when Merlin was in the room. The blonde didn't want to hear any awkward questions. As a result he flushed even more.

"I'm not hungry," Arthur said. "I'll stay in bed a longer while."

Merlin shrugged and turned around. Arthur couldn't see his face. The boy was very red. He just realised that the prince lay there nude. He started his duties hoping that Arthur would use the moment when he wasn't looking and just get dressed.

However Arthur stayed in bed. He didn't know when it happened but he started watching his manservant. It was so magnetic. Merlin's clumsy movements and his all body. There was something about it but Arthur couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly the future king felt relaxed. Too relaxed. Arthur realised that he was aroused. And Merlin was the cause. He didn't understand that feeling but he desired his manservant, his friend. It was so embarrassing. The blonde wasn't sure how long he could stay like this.

"Merlin," Arthur finally dared to speak to him.

"Yes, Arthur?" The boy asked his master not looking at him. The prince was grateful for that.

"Go to Gaius and take me something for headache."

Merlin didn't ask about any details. Arthur was supposed to be surprised but he was too pleased to care about it.

When the door was closed behind Merlin's back, Arthur grabbed his cock and started touching it firmly. He knew that he didn't have much time. The prince came into his hands soon. Then he got up and washed them in the water from yesterday's bath. Arthur was glad that Merlin didn't get rid of it.

The prince felt a pain in his gut when he moved. But it was more pleasurable than hurtful.

Finally the blonde was able to get dressed quickly. When he put some shirt and trousers on himself, he collapsed on the bed. Now he could come back to his confusing thoughts and desires. Now he could focus on Merlin and on _what the hell_ he had in common with events of the night. Arthur felt as if he betrayed not only his kingdom and father but also his best friend. He feared that he had let the stranger do it to him because he wanted to have Merlin in the same way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Please, review.  
**


	3. The Truth

Sorry guys! I had to censure this chapter because I don't want to lose my account. But don't be afraid. I just made an account on adultfanfiction and I will soon update all my adult stories there. The nickname is the same.

More details on my profile soon!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

* * *

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**Warnings: SLASH, man on man**

**It's the last part of that story, the logest one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Truth**_

There was the night. Arthur was aware that he had been fucked only twenty four hours before. He was also aware that he was waiting for the stranger. It was sick and dishonourable but he really hoped that the stranger would come back and lead him to the other world of pleasure and dreams.

The prince knew that it all was hopeless, that he should forget. It had happened once and there was no chance for the other times.

However there was something what didn't let him forget. It wasn't even that burning desire or pure curiosity. It was that feeling that the stranger wasn't a stranger at all. There was something familiar about him. Arthur knew that he had felt that before. He just couldn't place it. Something blocked that memory but the man was sure that it was somewhere deep in his mind and that he could find the way to recall it.

Arthur closed his eyes and focused on his thoughts. That feeling was hidden there. He saw the pictures of his life, the people that he had met and places where he had been. Suddenly his heart beat faster. It happened right then when he remembered his second meeting with Merlin. The words: _there's something about you Merlin... I can't quite put my finger on it _rang in his head.

The fair haired man opened his eyes quickly. That was it. He found that feeling. Merlin was the only one who made him feel like this.

"It can't be true..." Arthur whispered. He didn't want to believe it. His clumsy manservant who had prince's trust couldn't be that stranger. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer.

However the future king already knew that it was the truth. There was nothing what could change that.

Arthur was shocked, hurt and even a bit scared. He wanted to forget. He wanted to wake up and find out that it all was just a stupid and crazy dream. But it was hopeless. There was no way of returning.

oOoOo

Arthur had a plan. At least it was some sort of plan. He couldn't think about details because it could be too much confusing.

The prince avoided his servant all the next morning and afternoon. He decided that evening was the best time for his crazy scheme. The young man had to control his emotions till the evening, till the moment of truth.

oOoOo

Merlin had a hard workday. He was glad that he hadn't been seeing his master oftener than it was necessary. The boy only hoped that the guilty that he still felt would let go soon. He never was the best manservant, in Arthur's opinion he was actually the worst servant in the history of Camelot, but now he was even worse. The boy couldn't focus on anything and it made him work slowly.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Arthur came into his chamber.

"Merlin..." he said seriously.

The warlock looked up at him and felt that something was wrong. He couldn't help but swallowed hard. The prince had a demon in his eyes.

"Yes?" Merlin asked his master. He was telling himself to calm down but as always it was hopeless.

Arthur locked the doors and hid the keys in the pocket of his trousers. Then he leant against the wall and watched Merlin carefully.

"Sire?" the sorcerer dared to speak. "What's going on?"

"I should ask you that question, don't you think?" Arthur's voice was cold.

"I don't understand, sire."

The blonde smirked. "Don't be so innocent, _Mer_lin. We both know that you are not."

Merlin started panicking. He wanted to get out of that chamber as soon as it was possible. "Arthur, please, unlock the door. It's late. Gaius will worry..."

"No, Merlin. You're not going anywhere."

"Why?" The boy's voice started trembling.

"Because I know the truth."

Merlin was truly scared. He came up to the doors desperately. Arthur stopped him by grabbing boy's shoulder. "I told you something," he hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin asked him. He still hoped that his master was pretending and he would laugh out loud soon. The boy wanted that more than anything.

"The same what you wanted from me..." Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Sorcerer..."

"Excuse me?" Merlin whispered.

The future king took something from the other pocket and before Merlin could do anything, Arthur unpacked it and applied it to boy's nose. The effect was immediate. Merlin felt weak and his legs started shaking.

Arthur grabbed him and threw on the bed. The boy couldn't move but he was aware of everything what was happening all around him. The prince was really furious. He started tearing and ripping his servant's clothes and he didn't stop till Merlin was completely naked.

"Do you like it, sorcerer?" he hissed. "It's such a fun, isn't it? Don't you want to have some fun before you die?" Arthur asked the scared boy. He didn't know what he was saying. He was too mad to control his own words.

The future king took off his own trousers and breeches. His cock was hard, half because of his rage and half because of the burning desire.

Arthur wanted to make Merlin sick. He sat on the boy and smirked widely.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Merlin couldn't do anything. He just took everything what Arthur was giving him. It was less painful. The boy knew that it all was only his own fault. He was the first one who had started that crazy ride. Merlin had used his magic in a very bad way. He'd made a mistake and now he was paying for that. Every pleasure has its own price.

The prince became even more mad. The rage was running through his veins. It took control over him. The truth was that he was scared as well. He didn't really want to hurt Merlin but it was the only way to show the boy what he'd done to him.

Arthur couldn't stand it all any longer. He came very soon.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

The boy was blushing bright red but he was aware that he deserved it. That situation didn't change his feelings. He still felt the burning love inside his heart. Merlin was ready for everything. He always knew that he could stand for Arthur much more than any other person. The humiliation was nothing.

Merlin lay, waiting for his fate. His eyes were closed. He started to like that world of darkness. Arthur would lead him to the world of pain soon. The blonde was regenerating and the dark haired boy was waiting.

The future king's hands came back very fast. They turned the boy down. Now he was lying on his stomach. And than it happened.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

The prince's movements were fast and painful. But they had also something beneficial. Merlin couldn't understand it but he was glad. Maybe it was his end. Maybe it brought him lots of pain. But it was Arthur.

Then it happened again. The prince hit the roof. However this time his servant followed him as well. It was stronger than the strongest will. It was strange but being in such a dangerous situation made him aroused. His mind didn't want that but his body did.

Arthur stood up. He came up to the window, still naked. There was dark outside. He started calming down slowly. The thought that he just had raped his servant suddenly came to his mind. The boy was a sorcerer but now he didn't look scary at all. To be honest, Merlin had never looked scary. He was just a Merlin, his clumsy and friendly manservant. He had come to his prince two nights before but Arthur had enjoyed it. Somewhere inside he was glad that it had happened.

The fair haired man turned around and focused his gaze on the skinny flesh of his servant. Then he felt it. He had hurt Merlin, the boy who had shown him the other world. And now that boy was lying in his bad, raped and defenseless.

Arthur ran up to his bed and started shaking warlock's arms. "What had you done to me then?" he asked. "What?"

Merlin didn't answer. He only looked up into prince's eyes.

"Tell me! I order you to tell me!" Arthur didn't give up. He wanted to believe that Merlin had done something to him, that it was boy's fault. It could make him feel better. It could give him back the belief that he hadn't made a mistake. Actually, Merlin had done something to the prince, and he was still doing this. The truth was that that it all had begun a long time before. And it had nothing to do with magic. The dark haired boy had a special place in the future king's heart, a special corner, but Arthur was too pride to ever admit it. Till that day.

The man who was meant to rule that kingdom in the future finally understood the truth. He didn't want to hurt the boy any more. No, he wanted to make it all better. However he was afraid that it could be already too late.

Arthur didn't think too much. With trembling hand, he caressed Merlin's cheek, which wasn't as pale as usually but red from a shame. His manservant didn't react at that touch. The prince leant down to his ear and whispered "I'm sorry". Then he dared to kiss the sorcerer tenderly in his neck. "I'm really sorry..." he repeated.

Merlin moved lightly. He was very shocked. He was ready for everything but not for that words from Arthur's lips. Not after what had happened. The boy thought that it was some other Arthur's silly game, cruel trick.

"Merlin..."

"Leave me," the boy whispered. "Kill me and let this all come to an end. I want to die..."

Arthur cupped Merlin's head and made the sorcerer look into his eyes. "I won't let you die," the future king hissed. "Do you understand?"

"You've already bullied me..." Merlin sniffed. "I know that I made a mistake. I regret all the things that I've done..." His voice was weak and the boy wasn't sure if he could carry on much longer. "I let you down Arthur... I didn't want it to end this way. I'm sorry..."

"Merlin..."

"Please, let me finish what I need to say before you kill me," he asked. "I was supposed to show you... to prove that magic is not evil. That it's neutral... that it's a gift that we can use in a good way. Just like a tool." Merlin couldn't stop his tears and started crying like a child. "But I screwed it all... You won't believe now that magic is not evil but please... don't be blind. Maybe one day you'll meet a person who will show you the truth about magic." The boy took a deeper breath. "I hurt you because I was selfish... and stupid. So stupid! My body won against my mind and heart. I'm ashamed of myself... Now Arthur..." Merlin wiped his tears away and faced the prince who couldn't be his. "Now you can kill me."

Arthur was shattered. "Merlin... I'm not going to kill you."

The boy, who had been closing his eyes, opened them immediately. "What?"

"I wouldn't kill you..." The prince finally admitted.

"But I'm a sorcerer! And I used you..."

"I'm not my father, Merlin... I know that you have magic but it doesn't matter. Not any more." Arthur laughed. "And you didn't use me. I mean... what you did was wrong but I'm glad that you did that. I enjoyed it, Merlin!" The prince smiled weakly. "Thanks to you I realized who I really am."

Merlin blinked few times, way too shocked to understand everything. "Then who are you?" he dared to ask.

"A slave."

The warlock frowned. Arthur could be many things but not someone like that!

"A slave of my feelings... If I killed you, I would kill myself too. I don't know what it is but... you make me feel a human." He sighed. "You should have told me that you were a sorcerer but my anger melted away. I... I love you, Merlin."

The boy's bottom lip started shaking. "Love? Me?"

"Yes." Arthur felt such a wonderful relief after admitting his feelings. Finally he was honest with himself. "You had hurt me. I hurt you... I can't see future but I hope that if we forgive one another, we'll be able to try to be together."

"You should forgive me, not otherwise. I started it all..."

"It doesn't matter who started it. We can try to forget about what happened. If you feel the same of course..."

"I do," Merlin whispered.

Arthur leant down and kissed warlock's lips. It was the sweetest kiss that they ever tasted.

When they broke apart, Merlin looked at him lovingly. But there was something hidden in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked him.

"You're the prince... You're Uther's son... One day you'll become king and you'll have to produce an heir. What we do now is a craziness."

"It is." The fair haired man nodded lightly. "But it's a very nice craziness."

"It has no future..." Merlin continued.

"Don't say that. We'll conquer everything."

"What if..." The boy started but Arthur stopped him kissing him once again.

"I'm a great swordsman. You have magic. We'll cope with all difficulties," the prince assured him. "Now we have to be careful. But it doesn't mean that we _can't _be together _now_ at all, huh?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin could only nodded. The words were unnecessary. The rest was a secret of the dark night.

You have to remember that the truth can hurt. However the same truth can make it all better.

_The End_

* * *

**I'm sorry if the end was too sweet. I didn't want that.** **I just wanted this story to end quite well. What do you think? Please, tell me!**


End file.
